


Morning view

by measuringtape



Series: Teen Wolf weight gain universe [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Fat fetish, Fat!Derek, He's really obese, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Weight Gain, belly play, just derek enjoying his body, obese character, obese!derek, obesity, shameless belly kink, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measuringtape/pseuds/measuringtape
Summary: Derek struggles to pull himself out of bed in the mornings, he struggles to walk, and he struggles to find clothes that fit.But it's worth it to know how gorgeous he looks with all this weight on his frame; how sexy he thinks he is, admiring himself in the mirror he can't even completely see himself in





	Morning view

**Author's Note:**

> Derek's like, super obese in this. Wish there were more weight gain fan fictions where the characters are mega big.

The legs of the bed groaned and Derek slowly pulls himself into a sitting position. His face is burning hot, and he just knows it’s an angry red colour , as he struggles to pull himself up. His breath is heavy and rasping as he pants until finally his battle against his own bulk is complete as he sits with his expansive back against the headboard.

His chest heaves up and down, his breasts rising with them, as he runs a large fleshy hand over the enormous mound in front of him. The white covers are draped over the mass of belly fat attached to him, creating a mountain that halts his view of his legs and feet and the chest of draws adjacent to the bed.

The one physically fit Derek Hale continues to run has hand over his massive stomach, all flabby and fleshy despite the constant fullness he is in. Buried deep under the mound, his dick twitches at the mere thought of what he must look like to others – what he would look like if someone was to walk in and see him now.

His thoughts continue as he shuffles himself towards the side of the bed, ready to pull himself up and start the day. Gone are the days when he could simply stand, for now he has to do the motion in stages; move into a sitting position, then a position to leverage himself, and then finally stand.

Derek breaths heavily, almost like Darth Vader from those stupid films Stiles makes him watch after a stuffing session, as he shifts and manuvers himself around the bed. It’s a daunting task each morning as he swings his legs off the side of the bed; a task that has simply gotten harder the more flesh he piles onto his main frame - Derek absolutely adored his body, but sometimes it’s so hard to work.

Derek’s fleshy butt reaches the edge of the bed and he has to spread his legs wide to allow all his fat stomach to fall comfortably. It’s not an easy task – his thighs practically swallow each other nowadays and it takes some painful twisting to be able to separate them far enough.

Next job is to rest both hands either side of him and _push._ Push himself up with as much force as he can gain.

He puffs out air, not unsimilar to a woman during labour, as he fights against the weight of own bulk pinning him down. His arms shake and burn, and he feels like his lungs will give out at any second, but he does it.

Derek stands up and marvels in the feel of his enormous stomach spilling downwards and slapping his legs. He feels a sparkle deep in his stomach as he waddles himself towards the full length mirror Stiles purchased when they first began this weight gain endvore.

Despite seeing his body every day, it never ceses to amaze Derek how sexy and gorgeous he looks like this.

At a staggering weight of 478 lbs – he’s almost reached a whopping 35st and Stiles couldn’t be more proud – he is nothing but _flesh._

His cheeks are round and doughy. Even with his signature facial hair, there is no definition to Derek’s face. It’s simply a doughy flesh that Stiles loves to pepper with kisses during sex. They’re also almost always highlighted by a red glow due to the sheer strain of carrying his own weight around.

He’s passed the point of having double and triple chins and has reached the point where his neck is just a tube of flesh blending straight into one.

His arms and legs are only visible when he’s a good distance away from the mirror, but when he can see them – they are truly amazing. They’re so thick and strong – like the truck of a tree, solid and able to withstand such pressing weight.

His skin is pale and tight, however it is crawling in stretch marks that are flared and raised. When he and Stiles first began their gaining adventure, they only came during small intervals, but when he ended up gaining almost 200 pounds in just under 16 months, they appeared like a angry swarm of bees.

His stomach is split into two scrumptious parts; the top is hard as rock and sticks out gravity defiyingly in front of him, leading him as he goes. However, it’s the second section of his stomach that is truly his favourite part of his body; the apron of fat that spills out from under the rock hard top.

Derek can’t even see that he’s wearing underwear. Instead, his absolutely stunning apron of fat covers his groin and flows downwards, three quarters of the way down his thighs like a majestically waterfall.

This apron of pooling fat is what really makes Derek adore his body. The heavy lifting needed to clean underneath it in the shower, the motion of tucking his shirts the length of dresses under it in the morning because it couldn’t possibly fit into his jeans, the huffing and strain visible on Stiles’ face when he lifts it after a stuffing session to wank him off – every single thing that comes with it.

Derek shifts himself to the side and presses his palms on his back, pushing out as far as he can to watch his apron flop and jiggle and look like it is expanding. It’s a motion that appears frequently in dreams, leaving him hot and bothered and begging Stiles to take him in his hands.

Next, he places his hands on neither side of it and hefts it upwards. He can’t really see underneath as there seems to be the presents of a third part of his stomach growing there, however he lives for the motion of his letting it go, letting it free fall through the air and audibly slap his legs, the sound similar to a belly flop in a pool.

All in all, Derek loves his body. He gets aches and pains, he receives disgusted looks in restaurants, he’s reached that point where he’s struggling to walk and knows immobility is just around the corner but he loves all 480 pounds of flesh that he carries.

He knows he’s damn sexy, the most gorgeous man in Beacon Hills by far.


End file.
